Report 1244
Special Report #1244 Skillset: Pyrochemantics Skill: New Org: Pyromancers Status: Completed Jul 2013 Furies' Decision: Solution 2. Problem: Pyrochemantics' current hindering only works against those who wish to fight back, rendering them completely useless when a target starts to run. Because of the problem outlined prior (that of Pyrochem only supporting hindering or killing a target, not both simultaneously), switching to hinder a runner enables them to cure any killing headway made before. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Create a new skill in Pyrochemantics that enables the Pyrochem to project their reactives outward, causing these hindering abilities to proc on attempted room/elevation movement as well as offensive attacks. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Introduce a passive to Pyrochemantics that causes a delayed movement on the focused target, much akin to rubble or SobbingDread though focused to an individual. Unlike the Psychedelic ability, this would be a standard, continuous hinder rather than an empowered, temporary hinder. Player Comments: ---on 8/8 @ 18:25 writes: Either solution would be good, projected across all woodchemantics skills, please. Another interesting alternative (or addition) to solution 1 would be a mechanic that causes a restricted level of reactive attacking to work when allies are struck as well. ---on 8/12 @ 00:19 writes: Would there be any kind of upkeep / activation cost to this? Being able to set reactives as an AoE to all who move around would be pretty strong, especially with some of the reactives out there. I'm not sure I like this suggestion, though I understand the frustration. If put in, I don't think it should be able to be maintained indefinitely in a room (or should have some disincentive to keep it from being just raised and left in place in every room). ---on 8/12 @ 00:22 writes: Solution 1. ---on 8/12 @ 00:30 writes: I enjoy solution 2, with the caveat that the affected target's movement is hindered in proportion to the number of passive effects currently focused on them. The target should only be hindered if their woodchemancer's passives are able to affect them (that is, they are an enemy). I also suggest expanding this to the other woodchemancers. That said, the effect should not prevent movement, but merely slow movement. Perhaps the suggestion of base rubble movement speed reduction at two passives active and 1.5 the base rubble movement speed reduction at four passives. This means that, if the woodchemancer is consuming passives for a minor bomb skill, they still receive a solid effect (compounded with the particular movement hinder bomb), but retains a particular skill level to keep a target in place for the 10 power attack. ---on 8/14 @ 02:16 writes: @Xenthos: I imagine it'd be limited much as Carcer is, cancelling the previous 'projection' if a new one is raised. Some form of power would be advisable for such an effect being raised in a room. @Kio: the proposal as stands does not stop movement but indeed, only hinders. I don't have a problem with the movement delay fluctuating with the number of passives targetting a person. ---on 8/15 @ 03:21 writes: @Viynain Aye. I understand. I was merely emphasizing.